nightsofazurefandomcom-20200214-history
Servans
Servans are fiends that fight alongside their master during hunt. Overview Nights of Azure Servan make contract with Arnice by actualizing Fetish. After making blood contracts and give them a name, Servans are summoned and helps out during Arnice's fiend hunting. Arnice can summon up to four Servans to her battles. Each of them come with different forms, abilities and types; namely Defender, Tricky, Support, Attacker, Follower and Magic type. These Servans level up by defeating fiends. As they level up, they can for example: change colors, increase size, increase in numbers, increase their stats or learn abilities. They also possess a special ability called "Servan Burst", which consumes SP and varies from dealing damage to enemies, heal allies or boost allies' stats. Servans reside in Ende Hotel, and that's where Arnice can switch between different Servans, equip accessories to them or simply check them up. The Servan can be discarded from the party permanently by sent them to oblivion. The sole exception was Gust due to her status as DLC. Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon Fetishes has been omitted and it's no longer possible to actualize Servans, as well as cannot equip accessories to them. Instead, Servans can be recruited to Aluche's party by finding them in their specific locations and releasing them from wicked flowers, or completing side quests (in case for Kaede and Alice). Aluche can take up only two Servans to her hunt. There are two types of Servan, each with their own special actions. Trickers are capable of opening the path forward, while Strikers can turn into weapons that Aluche can equip. Servan Growth can be done at the Maintenance Room. Servan Points are obtained as quest rewards and can be used to level up Servans, and they will evolve when their total level reaches 30. If the Servan raise them to their maximum level capacity, they can be reincarnated. Reincarnation reverts them back to their original status, but their level capacity will increase. Additionally, using Evolution Gems on Servan will allow them to undergo Ultimate Evolution. An ultimate evolved Servan will receive a massive ability boost. Evolution Gems are obtainable from treasure chests. List of Servans Nights of Azure Servan Card 001.jpg|link=Alraune|Alraune Servan Card 002.jpg|link=Plumie|Plumie Servan Card 003.jpg|link=Mallu|Mallu Servan Card 004.jpg|link=Dinosword|Dinosword Servan Card 005.jpg|link=Macesaur|Macesaur Servan Card 006.jpg|link=Picker Cat|Picker Cat Servan Card 007.jpg|link=Carrier Cat|Carrier Cat Servan Card 008.jpg|link=Mine Bomber|Mine Bomber Servan Card 009.jpg|link=Meteor Bomber|Meteor Bomber Servan Card 010.jpg|link=Toy Sentinel|Toy Sentinel Servan Card 011.jpg|link=Toy Trooper|Toy Trooper Servan Card 012.jpg|link=Arachne|Arachne Servan Card 013.jpg|link=Wood Golem|Wood Golem Servan Card 014.jpg|link=Rock Golem|Rock Golem Servan Card 015.jpg|link=Gnomid|Gnomid Servan Card 016.jpg|link=Yfritte|Yfritte Servan Card 017.jpg|link=Bisque|Bisque Servan Card 018.jpg|link=Wolf|Wolf Servan Card 019.jpg|link=Steel Hellion|Steel Hellion Servan Card 020.jpg|link=Bronze Leo|Bronze Leo Servan Card 021.jpg|link=Night Stalker|Night Stalker Servan Card 022.jpg|link=Gust|Gust (DLC) Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon Servan 001.jpg|link=Nero|Nero Servan 002.jpg|link=Pitz|Pitz Servan 003.jpg|link=Feuille|Feuille Servan 004.jpg|link=Aile|Aile Servan 005.jpg|link=Scharf|Scharf Servan 006.jpg|link=Farfalla|Farfalla Servan 007.jpg|link=Hexer|Hexer Servan 008.jpg|link=Vol|Vol Servan 009.jpg|link=Froid|Froid Servan 010.jpg|link=Spora|Spora Servan 011.jpg|link=Glanz|Glanz Servan 012.jpg|link=Dampf|Dampf Servan 013.jpg|link=Perie|Perie Servan 014.jpg|link=Dur|Dur Servan 015.jpg|link=Kaede|Kaede Servan 016.jpg|link=Alice|Alice Servan 017.jpg|link=Schnee|Schnee (DLC) Servan 018.jpg|link=Hinagiku|Hinagiku (DLC) Servan 019.jpg|link=Puni|Puni (DLC) Category:Terminology Category:Servans